Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150413114206
HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST THREE EPISODES OF GOT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED .... .... .... .... *I am GUTTED. Please, oh god, PLEASE do not marry Sansa off to that monster! Just her being anywhere near that man TERRIFIES me. She just narrowly escaped the fate of being married to a horrible, sadistic man, and now she might be married off to another whom arguably is even worse in some senses. I hope to god somebody saves her. Brienne, haul ass NOW! *Arya hiding needle assures me that she hasn't abandoned her identity. She is determined to join the Faceless Men, but she will not forget who she is and I think this is nothing but a mere stepping stone in her overall journey. So far, I am very intrigued and excited to see her develop into a skilled assassin. I presume that once she gains the experience and skill in her training, she'll hop a boat back to Westeros and finish her list. *I was SO excited when Brienne and Pod spotted Sansa. The Podansa fangirl in me was on the edge of her seat thinking of all the potential interactions, and then of course, no such interaction took place at all. Still, Brienne encountering Sansa was very satisfying in a bittersweet sense. I don't at all blame Sansa for refusing to go with her, but I had so desperately hoped she would. Poor Brienne. She's been searching far and wide for the girls, has found them both, and yet has had no luck bringing either of them home, not that home is safe right now either though. *Both Podrick and Tommen are precious puppies that must be protected at all costs. *I am really liking Doran Martell so far. He comes off as a very fair and just man. Ellaria, on the other hand, has somewhat disappointed me. I completely understand her desire to avenge her lover, but to mutilate an innocent girl that had nothing to do with any of this is so cruel. I hope nobody hurts Myrcella. *Preshipping Myrcella and Trystane already! *I must say, I echo everything Lauren said about Mance. I understand why he'd sooner die a martyr than cast his pride aside, but I don't agree with his decision. His people needed him as their ruler, and with him gone, they're sitting ducks. I have to say I love how Jon ended his misery. It shows that while he's not as soft as he used to be, he hasn't been hardened by hardship. Of course, I was rather shocked when he went through with the execution of a fellow brother at a later point after he was begged for mercy. I am really pleased to see him rise to the top, but I hope being in this position of authority doesn't cause him to lose his sense of self and all of his values, which brings me to another point: *Dany. I knew she was going to execute the boy, but I was still shocked when she carried it out because she's such an inherently compassionate and merciful individual, and she values the opinion of her people, so when she went ahead with a decision that they actively begged her not to do, I really had to take a moment to gain my composure. Like Jon, I understand what drove her to her decision, but I still felt that it was uncharacteristic of her to carry out a decision that she surely must have known would tarnish her people's faith in her. *LOVED the flashback sequence with young Cersei. I predict that the prophesized Queen the fortune teller spoke of is either Margaery, Dany, or a bit of a long shot, but Sansa. *Jorah kidnapping Tyrion. It's happening! Tyrio and Dany are going to meet! I am SO EXCITED for this!